Gottfried Groeder
Gottfried Groeder is a rifter in CRRP. His most obvious feature, his bionic arm, allows him to swing from place to place. It also allows him to fire energy shots, which were, and still are, weakened during Groeder's entry into the Multiverse. His thick armor allows him to take many hits, as well as look hilariously pink. The RPer who joined as Groeder did so around the beginning of June 2009, but has switched him for Guy Shishioh. Background Gottfried Groeder is one of the primary antagonists of the Bionic Commando video game series. Groeder is the highest ranking general in the army of Generalissimo Killit during the Imperial-FSA war. Killit ordered Groeder to guard Super Joe, the FSA's most trusted soldier, and interrogate him. During the interrogation, Groeder learned of the FSA's new secret weapon: Bionic Soldiers. Wanting this power for himself in order to gain immortality, the soon-to-be bionic had parts either shipped in or stolen from the FSA in order to craft a bionic arm for himself. Unfortunately for him, the arm must be connected directly into your nervous system, and due to the lack of experts on bionic arm implantation, Groeder was driven insane by his new arm. Eventually, a man entered the prisoner of war camp that Groeder was stationed in, and fought Groeder in a one-on-one, bionic vs bionic fight. That man was Nathan "RADD" Spencer, and he was destined to become Groeder's eternal rival. After Groeder was defeated, Super Joe escaped and the defeated bionic was stationed on the albatross, the imperial's secret weapon in winning the war. Unfortunately, Groeder didn't get to do much before Super Joe destroyed the main reactor, causing the whole ship to go down. During the frantic escape, Groeder met up with Spencer and Joe once more, engaging in a short fight with Spencer. Spencer quickly fled, a fuming Groeder hot on his heels. In the middle of the chase, Groeder jumped into a random portal, hoping it would bring him closer to his enemy. Instead, he found himself in the Multiverse. Involvement When he fell out of the portal, Groeder found himself in a strange new surrounding. A forest, to be exact. And not just any forest, the Kokiri Forest! After searching around for... Something, Groeder decided to swing towards the nearest giant stone structure. Upon reaching it, the white haired bionic saw two men playing cards on a table, and about 50 or so dead bodies. Once he had briefly checked the bodies, Groeder marched on into the temple, noting several computers and a large spherical case. Since violence solves more problems than candy, Groeder punched through the case, revealing a purple portal of some sort. When he punched it, (because punching solves everything) a creature spawned from it. As he engaged the creature, Groeder found that he had grown far weaker upon his arrival, taking much more damage from the critter's primitive hits than he should have. After killing his opponent, Groeder found yet another purple portal. Deciding to be slightly more careful this time, Groeder used his bionic arm to throw the creature's corpse at the portal. Yet another creature was spawned, much stronger and faster than the previous one. Thankfully, the bionic managed to finish it off. After doing so, he was thrust into yet another portal. and ended up somewhere else. Groeder then appeared in the Sea of Moondust, engaging in a battle between white haired warriors with no less than lord Dracula himself. The white haired bionic fought the white haired vampire in a vicious battle on the moon that matched the color of their hair. At one point, Groeder actually pulled up a piece of the moon rock that matched the two combatant's white hair and smashed it against the white haired vampire's forehead, sending white (as white as their hair) moon dust scattering into the white haired vampire's white hair. In the end, Groeder won in a close battle, and Dracula offered a partnership of some sort, telling the white haired bionic to look for his castle when it appears, and in a flash of white that matched their hair, he disappeared. After that, Groeder decided to go somewhere. That somewhere else turned out to be Fiagaro castle. Upon landing painfully on his face, Groeder looked up at the castle and thought about building The Albatross, the gigantic flying battleship that the imperial army were planning to use as their deux ex machina. He noticed a few soldiers, one of them being a furry wolf-human hybrid. Groeder struck up a rather hostile conversation with the wolfman, and engaged in combat, managing to defeat all of the guards stationed outside. He walked in, holding one guard who had managed to stay alive as a hostage. Oddly enough, not many noticed until he began to physically beat the guard. He began to attempt to hide from the larger group of guards, but decided that they had too much high power man, and fled the castle. Eventually, he found the Albatross at some thrift vehicle center anyway. Using the large spaceship, he was about to return to the flotilla, when he ran into Dracula. The two men fought, using their respective vehicles, with Groeder jumping inside Castlevania to face down the vampire. After a tense battle, both retreated, their ships having sustained too much damage. Later, when he was about to return to Fiagaro Castle, he ran into Sigma. Believing the reploid to be a bionic commando of the FSA, the bionic attacked. After a fight that left both of them heavily wounded, and the bionic arm broken, Groeder retreated inside the Albatross, swearing to return more powerful than ever. He has not been sighted since. Powers and Capabilities Groeder has been blessed with a large amount of HP, as well as some decently powerful attacks, so his main strategy is to buff up his HP;and defenses to stupidly high amounts, so as to be able to soak up huge amounts of damage without flinching. He also plans to surround himself with followers from the imperial army, so as to always be in the back row. If you aren't already a way higher level than Groeder, the best way to defeat him would be to utilize any DP you have. If you manage to dodge his attacks and gain an HP advantage, it could very well turn the tides of the fight in your favor. Although he's switched anyway, so you can't really fight him. Quotes "You see, you cannot kill me. I will never stop. Don't you realize? I'm your relentless shadow. Your ultimate defeat." - Groeder to Nathan "RADD" Spencer during their final confrontation on the Albatross. Trivia *WHITE HAIR WHITE HAIR WHITE HAIR WHITE HAIR WHITE HAIR WHITE HAIR WHITE HAIR *Groeder's arm is not overcompensating for anything (or so he says). *Is not a Nazi, but an Imperial. The two are completely different. External links * Link to Groeder's storage Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters